TSWallace.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene=-|srow=8|topic=00061C1A|trow=8|before=|response=I assure you, I'm being productive.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I suppose I'm better off here, in the long run.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I wouldn't have minded making my own decision about coming here, you know.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Excuse me. I have things to do.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=This place really is remarkable.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'm glad you talked me into coming here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=To think I'd be above ground, suffering... I'm much better off here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=So many projects, so little time.|after=|abxy=}} MinVsInst |scene= |srow=9|topic=001867A1|before=Player Default: You'd be helping us create a better world.|response=That... That sounds good.|after=DoorTalkingActivator: Okay, fine. I'll go.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001867A0|before=Player Default: This is an opportunity you will never have again. Don't be stupid. Don't pass it up.|response=Don't call me stupid.|after=DoorTalkingActivator: Okay, fine. I'll go.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018679F|before=Player Default: Think about your future, Wallace. This is a way to secure it.|response=I suppose that's... one way to look at it.|after=DoorTalkingActivator: Okay, fine. I'll go.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0018679E|before=Player Default: You have a better option than what we're offering you?|response=No.... No, I guess I don't.|after=DoorTalkingActivator: Okay, fine. I'll go.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00186799|before=Player Default: That... That sounds good.|response=Okay, fine. I'll go.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017CFAB|before=Player Default: The Institute needs your help, Mr. Wallace. It's as simple as that.|response=My help? With... with what?|after=Enrico: The Institute has an engineering problem that your scientific expertise could help solve.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017CFAA|before=Player Default: I can't tell you what it's about, but it's important.|response=Look, I'm really not comfortable with anything that's happening right now.|after=Enrico: The Institute has an engineering problem that your scientific expertise could help solve.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0017CFA9|before=Player Default: It's important, and it will benefit you. Just... trust me.|response=You can't just barge in here and insist that I... I'm not even sure what. Please, tell me something about what's going on.|after=Enrico: The Institute has an engineering problem that your scientific expertise could help solve.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0017CFA8|before=Player Default: Mr. Wallace, would you be willing to help the Institute?|response=Help... the Institute? But... aren't they... you... I mean, the bad guys?|after=Enrico: The Institute has an engineering problem that your scientific expertise could help solve.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=00199A02|before=Enrico: Institute, this is Dr. Thompson. I'm sorry; I'm going to need a synth relayed to my coordinates offset by 5.3 to subdue our subject.|response=''{shocked, horrified / Afraid}'' Ahh, what are you doing?!|after=Enrico: I appreciate your help with the situation outside, but we have to get this man back to the Institute. I expect Father will want a report from you.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12|topic=0015AFF8|before=Player Default: No, you're here to kidnap me. That's what you people do, isn't it? If you even are people!|response=I've heard all the stories. I know exactly what happens to people when the Institute shows up... Well, it's not happening to me!|after=Player Default: Hey, just calm down, okay? I just want to talk to you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015AFF7|trow=2|before=Player Default: Hey, just calm down, okay? I just want to talk to you.|response=Fine, fine... What do you want from me?|after=Player Default: The Institute needs your help, Mr. Wallace. It's as simple as that.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Hey, just calm down, okay? I just want to talk to you.|response=If I wanted to talk, I wouldn't be in here! Now just... just go away!|after=Enrico: Okay, look. We're out of time here.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0015AFF6|trow=2|before=Player Default: Shut up and listen to me. We're not here to hurt you, but if you make this difficult you're going to regret it.|response=Okay, all right... What do you want from me? Why are you here?|after=Player Default: The Institute needs your help, Mr. Wallace. It's as simple as that.|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Shut up and listen to me. We're not here to hurt you, but if you make this difficult you're going to regret it.|response=''{scared, angry}'' See? I knew it! You're here to kill me!|after=Enrico: Okay, look. We're out of time here.|abxy=B2a}} |topic=0015AFF5|before=Player Default: Right, we're here to steal your kidneys and your memories. That's why I'm wasting time talking to you through the door.|response=That's not funny! None of this is funny!|after=Player Default: Hey, just calm down, okay? I just want to talk to you.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0015AFF4|before=Player Default: What can I say to convince you that we're not going to hurt you?|response=That you're leaving and never coming back!|after=Player Default: Hey, just calm down, okay? I just want to talk to you.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A2754|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Mr. Wallace? I'm here to talk to you.|response=You're another one of... of them, aren't you? Are you a robot?|after=Player Default: Please try and relax. I know this is an unusual situation...|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2753|before=Player Default: Please try and relax. I know this is an unusual situation...|response=No, you're here to kidnap me. That's what you people do, isn't it? If you even are people!|after=DoorTalkingActivator: I've heard all the stories. I know exactly what happens to people when the Institute shows up... Well, it's not happening to me!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2752|before=Player Default: Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not a robot.|response=That's exactly what a robot would say!|after=DoorTalkingActivator: I've heard all the stories. I know exactly what happens to people when the Institute shows up... Well, it's not happening to me!|abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A2751|before=Player Default: I mean you no harm. No one here does, all right? We're just here to talk.|response=You're not stealing my organs, or shooting me into space, or whatever it is you do! I won't let you!|after=DoorTalkingActivator: I've heard all the stories. I know exactly what happens to people when the Institute shows up... Well, it's not happening to me!|abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A2750|before=Player Default: Sir, are you okay? Have you been injured in any way?|response=''{terrified}'' I'm locked in a bathroom to avoid killer robots... Of course I'm not okay!|after=DoorTalkingActivator: I've heard all the stories. I know exactly what happens to people when the Institute shows up... Well, it's not happening to me!|abxy=Y1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files